1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed generally to a method for securing a hybrid circuit on a printed circuit board in a simplified manner.
2. Description of Prior Art
A current technological trend is to integrate more components in a single electrical component. For example, integrated circuits are among these components, but hybrid circuits are also included. In general, a hybrid circuit is composed of a carrier substrate on whose surface a number of components such as, for example, resistors, capacitors and integrated circuits are attached. For electrical contact, the carrier substrate of the hybrid circuit is secured, for example, to a printed circuit board. To that end, solder surfaces are provided on the carrier substrate. The solder surfaces are in electrical contact with the terminals of the electrical components of the hybrid circuit. Further, contact pins (combs) are soldered to the solder surfaces of the carrier substrate and are subsequently joined to the printed circuit board in a flow solder bath. Additional surface-mountable components are arranged on the printed circuit board and are soldered in by placing the overall arrangement in a furnace. The problem with such a procedure, however, is that a total of two soldering processes must be implemented--the soldering process in the furnace and the flow solder bath--for fastening the hybrid circuit and the additional surface-mountable components on the printed circuit board.